Vongola Enterprises
by djjade89
Summary: Summary:AU. Vongola Enterprises. One of the, if not, the most sought after business industries ever since established. Sawada Tsunayuki, also known as No-good Tsuna, was working there, to help her family. It was just worth it, not until helping out someone whom she didn't even know would change her fate. Isn't life amazing?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: hello minna! I had read a story like this and I wanted to make a story quite similar to it. So, credit's to GirlinBlue2364 and her story Vongola Studios. Hope you enjoy! Though, I am telling you now, I won't copy her work.**

 **Warning: AU. Female Tsuna. OOC-ness?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

Summary:AU. Vongola Enterprises. One of the, if not, the most sought after business industries ever since established. Sawada Tsunayuki, also known as No-good Tsuna, was working there, to help her family. It was just worth it, not until helping out someone whom she didn't even know would change her fate. Isn't life amazing?

_prologue,let'sstart!_

 _'Just graduate into college, and I'll be happy. Don't worry of the expenses, Mom will handle everything, alright?'_

Sawada Tsunayuki, age 18, was already starting college. She was going to a known school, and should be honored. But, if you ask her, she probably want anywhere but there. Transferring into the States when her father got promoted, Tsuna had thought her miserable days were over, but oh, she was wrong.

 _Very, very wrong._

In fact, it may had worsen.

Who knew, even in college, bullying is still present. Aren't college students supposed to be more mature, since they're already in a higher education? But, if only Tsuna knew better than to think of that.

She was a trouble magnet.

Ever since.

Period.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't no-good Tsuna." A very sweet voice said, making the hairs on her back rise. She cursed her luck. It had always been like this.

 _Every SINGLE_ _ **day**_ _._

 _Every SINGLE_ _ **time**_ _._

She even lost count on how long the bullying had happened. As she saw through her bangs that the people, a group were surrounding her, she knew there was no escape. Hoping for one would only make you feel hurt, after all.

She closed her eyes, wanting this to end right away. As if wanting to wake from this very long sleep, in a nightmare no less. At times like this, she would only picture her mother's face, the smile she always see every time they were back in Japan. The same smile and face that would give her the drive to pull through everything, no matter how hard it is. How she could endure everything.

 _For the sake of mom._

She thought it over and over. She didn't care of the bullying in front of her. She only wanted to see her mother looking so much happier.

Like how it should have been.

* * *

She was limping, as she went to the familiar flower shop. Opening it, she could see an older lady fixing some tools, as she looked and greeted her with a smile. But that smile hadn't stayed when the older woman saw the state she was in. she immediately grabbed her hands, making sure she wasn't inflicting more pain for her as she made her seat on the vacant seat as she grabbed the medical kit and had poured hydrogen peroxide on a cotton.

"Ah, Luce-san, I'm fine, no need to…" she immediately hissed in pain as she felt the damped cotton made contact with her bruises. Tears were slowly gathering in her eyes, because of the pain it was emitting. Her body seemed to numb a little while ago for her not to feel this much pain.

"Hush now Tsuna-chan and let me patch you up." The older woman, whose name is Luce, looked at her with a frown as she tended her injuries. "Do you want to make your mother worry to see your state?" she knew she hit the nail when she saw her flinch a bit, before shaking her head 'no.' smiling one last time, she tended on her injuries, Tsuna sitting there, feeling defeated.

After finally patching her up, Luce telling her to rest and Tsuna declining, Tsuna was now wearing an apron and was currently placing the gloves unto her hands. She gave a reassuring gaze to Luce once again, seeing as the older woman was still worried since they had just finished patching her up, and took a deep breath. If she wouldn't then how can she help her mother?

* * *

Cielo Boutique. A small flower shop, where Tsuna works as a part-timer, not only to say thanks to the help Luce had given but also to help in the growing financial problem she and her mother was dealing. After moving in to the States because of her supposed father's job relocation, Tsuna then tried to fit in, adjusting to the different place she would have to be get used to. it was quite easy, that it made her surprised, and with her father, they had managed. But, since then, her father had not been coming home, his constant placement in the house turn to coming home for just a week before leaving once again, on other occasions, he would come home just to eat and leave immediately. Heck, he didn't even visit them for a long time now. And because of this, and some other factors, bills had been piling up, debts were growing as well, and that Tsuna had to transfer to a more local school to finish her High school.

* * *

Ever since, their family turned upside down. Her mother had to find up to 2 jobs just enough to support her schooling and to pay some of the dbts they owe. Tsuna once seeing her mother push herself too hard, coming home very late, Tsuna thought of dropping out of school. She once told her mother about it, to help her, but her mother only shook her head.

' _No, Tsu-chan. You need to finish school. That way, I am assured that you'd have a brighter future ahead of you. Don't worry about me, I can handle it, alright? Besides, you're almost graduating high school and entering college, so you shouldn't give up now, alright?'_

Recalling her mother's words, gave her determination. If that's what makes her mom happy, then she would endure. Helping her out as well like this will suffice for the time, right?

Seeing the time, her eyes widened. He needed to leave.

"I'll be going now, Luce-san!" she waved goodbye to the elder woman.

Now, she needed to go to…

* * *

Vongola Enterprises.

A very influential business tycoon, mainly on the entertainment business. Though it branches out in different forms, it stood up to the point that its massive influence had spread throughout, making it one, if not, the sought after business as of today. With its entertainment business promoting each year, a lot of companies envied it.

Now, you might ask what Tsuna might be doing here, right? Is she going to audition to be an entertainer? No, she will not. In fact, just a month ago, 3 months after her 18th birthday, she was actually hired here as one of the janitors in the company. It was quite a disastrous first week when she started out. Actually, because of her clumsiness, she had been doing nothing but cause trouble for the first week, but had gotten quite used to it after wards. She was actually surprised when she wasn't fired yet seeing that much of her circumstance.

She slowly walked in, ignoring the looks the other workers were giving her and the side comments they were currently talking amongst themselves. She was actually happy that her bangs were shadowing her eyes. She knew to brush off all the sneers and what not that is circulating around her but she couldn't ignore the fact that deep inside, it still hurts her to hear them.

Placing her bag inside the locker assigned to her, slowly changing into her uniform as to not create pain from the bruises she had. Suddenly, she saw her companion, Maria Anderson, coming in the room to change as well. She smiled politely at the older woman who greeted her back and changed to her uniform. They both grabbed their things and proceeded to finish the job.

* * *

After reaching their small home, she immediately dropped herself on her small but comfortable bed. It didn't help that she worked twice that day and that the bruises she got just a few hours ago were still, somewhat aching, numbing her body. Feeling very sore and tired, she couldn't even lift herself much less a finger, for a quick shower. Her eyelids were getting heavy, that after a few seconds, she was already drifting to sleep.

* * *

 _She could hear laughter echoing around, as she lay her head by her mother's lap. Her mother, in the meantime, was humming a song as she stroked her brown locks. A smile present on each of their faces._

 _I can live, I can love_

 _I can reach the heavens above_

 _I can right what is wrong, I can sing just any song_

 _She looked at her mother, as she quietly sang the song to her. It was… quite refreshing, nice even. This was once of the few rare days that they could actually hang out, even if they could just go in the park, sitting on the shade of the tree. It was one of the rare moments Tsuna could be free from the ones who call her nuisance._

 _I can dance, I can love_

 _And touch the rainbow in the sky_

 _She sang along with her mother, who seemed to be shocked at her daughter before it was replaced by a loving smile accompanied by Tsuna's smile. They couldn't help but feel as if their worries are gone, which puts them at ease. That rare occurance they had ever since they had moved in. the sun was almost setting, as darkness slowly consumed the sky, even the outlines of the park. But, they ignored it, savored the small peaceful moment that both mother and daughter could share._

 _I can be your good friend…_

 _Tsuna's eyes shifted to her mother. Her mother had always been her friend, even though she was her mother. She had always been there for her, always proud of her, comforting her, standing up to her no matter what everyone else tell them._

 _I can love you…_

* * *

" _Until the end…_ " she muttered in her sleep, a single tear leaving those closed eyes as the person continued to sleep. The night light gazing in through the windows, enveloping her with it. she continued sleeping, exhaustion clearly visible on her face, and at that moment, an older woman came in, a tired look etched on her face.

As she saw the peaceful face of her daughter, a sad smile immediately placed on her face. If her pay was higher, she wouldn't be seeing her dear Tsu-chan working her self to exhaustion just like her. Those debts she had owed had been comsuming it more, and she couldn't help but frown. She slowly made her way towards her daughter's bed, brushing aside her bangs as she kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Tsu-chan." And she left the room. A small smile then appeared on the brunette's face, not known by the world.

~end of chapter one~

* * *

 **A/N: well, that's it for the prologue! I hope you guys like it! read and review minna~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: hey guys! i updated early! yey! anyways, i hope you like this chapter! enjoy! thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows guys! thank you so much!**

 **disclaimer: i do not own khr and the song.**

Chapter 1

She wiped the beads of sweat that had accumulated her forehead with her sleeves. Classes had finished earlier that she had expected, which she was grateful, and ran away from the bullies preventing again another bunch of cuts and bruises. She immediately dashed to the flower shop and was surprised to see it closed. A small note was left in the door, which Tsuna immediately grabbed and read.

 _Tsuna-chan,_

 _If you are reading this, then you might have noticed that the shop is closed. I had some errands to do and some matters to attend to that I cannot come to the shop. I would've asked either Haru or Aria to come, but it seems that they as busy as it is. Do not worry, my dear and I shall finish it in no time. Until then, please keep safe._

 _Luce._

She sighed and placed the note to her pocket as she made her way towards the Vongola Enterprises. As least, if she goes there earlier, she might just finish her job earlier as well. She groaned softly thinking of all the floors she had to clean today. She was informed, just before she went home yesterday that Maria cannot come as she had family matters to attend to. That was just great.

Sawada Tsunayuki, a janitor who started not too long ago, was left to clean the whole 24 floors of the building. She groaned once again. If she was to finish this task, she needed to go there now. Changing into her uniform, he immediately gathered her things, and went out to do the job.

Hours passed by quickly, night instantly consumed the sky and Tsuna was glad she was almost finished. Most of the workers had left as well, in which Tsuna is relieved of, not wanting to hear of the unusual chattering going on around her, especially inside the offices as she walked by them.

Entering the elevator, with her cleaning tools in her cart, she pushed the button numbered '22', in which she was happy as she was almost done for the day. She still had home works piled up at home after all. Tsuna inwardly cringed at that. She really didn't want to go to school, but she had to. She needs to. Hearing the 'ting', she knew this was her stop.

She continued what she was doing from the previous floors, grabbed the trash bins, sweep the floor, arrange the chairs, and so on. It took her almost an hour to finish all of the offices in the floor. She now proceeded to the other parts of the floor, the conference room, the recording rooms, and so on.

Sweep, fix, mop.

That was the routine he had developed as she cleaned. And now, here she was, moping the floor. She was determined to finish this immediately. Once done, she placed the mop on her cart, and heaved a sigh. A small smile appeared on her face. As she moved the cart and was proceeding towards the elevator. She was then confused. didn't she just finished cleaning the conference room there and closed it? so, why was the conference room slightly opened? And why was the lights on? She immediately made her way towards it, slowly and carefully, as she peaked through the open door.

She was surprised to see a young lady, probably around her age, crying silently on the corner. She wondered why. Suddenly, she didn't know what took over her. One moment she was just beside the door, the next one she was already going towards the lady.

"Um…" she stated, unsure of what to do. The lady, startled, looked up.

"Are you okay?" she mentally slapped herself. Wouldn't she be crying if everything is okay?

Silence…

"Ah, sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Sawada Tsunayuki, or Tsunayuki Sawada. Nice to meet you…" amethyst eye blinked. She looked at her shyly.

"C-Chrome Dokuro-Spade. Nice to meet you…"

* * *

Chrome, who had come just a while ago, wa startled when she felt another presence coming near her.

"Um…" she suddenly looked up to see a young lady, about her age, with long brown hair and eyes. But she was unsure as her eyes were hidden by her bangs. She wondered why. She suddenly felt her seat beside her, before looking at her. What was she doing here? Judging by the uniform she was wearing, she concluded that she was working here. But, isn't she young to work? Sure, a lot of young people work but, why this job? She broke into her inner debate when she heard her talk.

"Are you okay?" she could only look at her, as she saw different emotions flashed on her face, probably thinking of what the question she had just asked. She mentally giggled. Silence ensued as she and the young girl didn't know what to say. She was almost going to answer her question when she suddenly talked again.

"Ah, sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Sawada Tsunayuki, or Tsunayuki Sawada. Nice to meet you…" She blinked and looked at her, shyly.

'Ah…' she thought.

"C-Chrome Dokuro-Spade. Nice to meet you…" she then saw the young lady smile, making her blink once again.

"Ah, are you okay? W-what's wrong?" she looked down, on the ground. "You know," she looked back at her. "My mother always told me that of you share your thoughts to others, or talk about your problem, you would feel as if a heavy weight would be lifted from your shoulders. Don't you want to?" whatever she wanted to say had been stuck on her throat. She wanted to giggle, so she was surprised then when she really did. She was quite confused at herself, really. Then, as she calmed down, she looked at her, feeling that she could trust her. And so, taking a deep breath, feeling her emotions from earlier come back, she told her.

"I… I feel useless. I feel like I am a burden to the others, who can't even support herself. I know they care so they always had been protective of me. But the more they do it, the more I felt that I am depending on them too much. I feel worthless. I know they might be thinking the same way. I had heard some people talking behind my back about this, and I am feeling ashamed."

There, she told someone of what she felt.

* * *

Tsuna was shocked. And then saddened. Then angered. They were somewhat alike. And this thought made her all the more sad. She looked at Chrome, who was crying silently again. And so, she feels that she needed to do something, and so determination filled her.

"Chrome-chan," she immediately said, she heard a soft gasp but she ignored it. "Listen to me when I tell you that you are not useless. You are not worthless, much less a burden. Being dependent to them, everyone is. Everyone is dependent on each other, whether it is directly or indirectly. You might feel a little left out, because you feel that you are a burden to them, but let me tell you this." She looked straight to her eye. "Even though they don't tell you, that doesn't mean that you're being a burden to them. You might not know it, but, they care enough that they want to do everything they can for you." She paused, as she looked at the ceiling, Chrome looking intently at her. "You know, everyone always call me useless, a trash, a burden, nothing good would befall on me. But do you know what my mother says?" she shook her head, and she continued. "My mom always says otherwise. She would always stand up for me, and I am grateful to that. So, smile and do not think that way, alright, Chrome-chan?" she smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile as well.

Suddenly, she saw Tsuna bringing out a phone in her pocket, quite old but it still usable. Suddenly, a strumming of guitar filled the room and Chrome could only look at Tsuna, whom smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I never actually do this in front of others except for a few but you'll be an exception." Suddenly, she stood up.

 _I'm imprisoned, I've been living a lie_

 _Another night of putting on a disguise_

She smiled sadly as she sang this but continued on.

 _I wanna tear it off and step in the light_

 _Don't you? Don't you?_

She made gestures, those as if she was removing something then looked at her, as if asking the question. Chrome just giggled. This made Tsuna move on.

 _So now I'm knocking at your front door_

 _And I'm looking for the right cure_

 _I'm still a little bit unsure_

 _Cause I know_

 _Yeah, I know_

She twirled around, and Chrome could only look at her.

 _That most people see me as ordinary_

 _But if you look close you'll find I'm very_

 _Interesting and hard to know_

She winked at her direction and she giggled again.

 _You can never tell where this might go_

 _Cause I'm not your average, average person_

 _I don't know much but I know for certain_

 _That I'm just a little bit extra, extra_

 _I'm just a little bit extraordinary_

The strumming continued as Tsuna went near her. Trhis made Chrome blink. She was about to ask when she was surprised that she was pulled towards the chairs around the long table. She made Chrome sat on one of the chairs as she sat on the table, just in front of Chrome. She bent a bit, and continued to sing.

 _I can see it from the spark in your eyes_

 _You believe in all the things you deny_

Chrome sat there dejected, thinking once again of all the things she had said towards Tsuna. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulders, as she made contact with orange orbs.

 _You wanna fly and leave your worries behind?_

 _Don't you? Don't you?_

She was tugged once again as she was twirled around for a bit.

 _Well now I'm knocking on your front door_

 _And I'm looking for the right cure_

 _I'm still a little bit unsure_

 _Cause I know_

 _Yeah, I know_

Chrome looked at her, anticipating what she will do, as she just sat there. Tsuna also sat beside her, as she held unto her hands. Singing the chorus once again, she looked at Chrome, tell her…

 _That most people see me as ordinary_

 _But if you look close you'll find I'm very_

 _Interesting and hard to know_

 _You can never tell where this might go_

 _Cause I'm not your average, average person_

 _I don't know much but I know for certain_

 _That I'm just a little bit extra, extra_

 _I'm just a little bit extra ordinary_

As she sang the last of the song, she smiled at her once again. The music then died.

"Feeling better now?" she asked, as Chrome was pulled into a daze, nodding as she couldn't find her voice to speak for the moment. Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Yes, thank you Sawada-san." She stood up and bowed, and took another deep breath. "And, that was also a magnificent performance. Thank you for showing it to me. Did you compose the song yourself?"

She only nodded, slightly embarrassed. Suddenly, she looked at the time and her eyes widened.

"Ah, it's already this late? Chrome-san, I hope you do feel better and sorry, but I need to go. See you around, I guess?" Chrome just nodded.

"Yeah." And they left the room, Tsuna immediately going down, not bothering to finish her work, as it was already this late and she needed to go home already. What they didn't know was that a surveillance camera hidden in the room had captured everything, and behind the screens was a man, who smirked as he looked at the scene that had been displayed to him a moment ago.

"Well, well, Sawada Tsunayuki, eh?"

* * *

"I'm home." silence once again greeted her, but she was already used to this. Her mother won't be coming a little later as her night shift finishes at 11, an hour away. She then opened their fridge, and took a couple to cook, a quick and light meal for the night. She placed a part of the food on her plate, as the remaining was placed on another plat and covered before placed in the fridge.

After a quick shower, she went to bed, dreaming that tomorrow would be a better day. But with her, she didn't think so. She then felt a tug, telling her that something is going to happen tomorrow, but she ignored it, letting sleep take over.

Tomorrow will be a hectic day. It will.

* * *

Back to the Vongola Enterprises…

The door suddenly opened, in which the two occupants of the room stared at the new comer.

"Ah, greetings Primo, Smith-san." The new comer said.

Georg Smith, is the head of the Vongola Enterprises in its American Branch. He was just talking to Primo, a.k.a. Giotto di Vongola. He and Giotto looked at the new comer.

"Ah, Daemon, what brings you here this late at night, in this hour?" he smirked, bringing the tape out of his pocket before proceeding to the side, where a television of the new kind was there, as he inserted the cd in the cd player. Giotto and Georg merely looked Daemon, confused of the situation.

"Daemon, wha-"he was cut off when he suddenly heard a song being sang as he looked at the television. He could see two young ladies, he recognized one as the daughter of his friend, Daemon, and another girl. It couldn't show them more clearly as it was seen that it was recorded from the surveillance camera there, which was placed a little further away from the two. Daemon looked at the two and saw they were just as immersed as Daemon was a while ago. After the song ended, he paused it, removing it from the player before looking back at the two. Giotto then blinked.

"Daemon?"

"Hm?"

"How did you get that footage?"

He could only smirk.

* * *

 _After the meeting was finished and adjourned, as they had just discussed their new project, Daemon immediately exited the room. He headed towards his office, where he thought he left his daughter before he went to the meeting, but was surprised to see her gone. Panic overwhelmed him, since before he left, she was somewhat behaving differently, she was somewhat more timid, as if hiding something from him. He suddenly asked some of the left employees in the floor, but they all had similar answers: no. Frustrated, he headed towards the surveillance room, since if he can't find her, then she'll find her through the cameras._

 _And there, he found his daughter, on a corner of what seemed to be a conference room. He looked at the number and knew that she was somewhere in the 22 floor, two floors form where he stood. He was about to go when suddenly, he saw a young girl come towards her daughter, so he waited. Seeing the young girl, who had cheered up his daughter, he was grateful. But, also wanted to know who she is._

" _Sawada Tsunayuki, eh?" grabbing the disk, replacing it with another, he left to see Giotto. He felt that he needed to show this to him, because he knew he might actually find her interesting as he did._

* * *

"Sawada Tsunayuki, eh?" Smith immediately said, hearing Daemon, causing the two other occupants of the room t look at him. He chuckled a bit. "My, I never knew she was hiding such a wonderful talent." He continued. Giotto looked at him.

"Smith-san, if I may ask, who is she?" Georg looked at him and smiled.

"She was just a young girl who is recently working here as a janitor. Very young, but she said she needed the job, so I gave it to her." Giotto looked at Daemon.

"Then, we can't waste this precious talent, then?" Daemon smirked. Giotto just nodded. But, does this girl even know? Would she even agree? Before Daemon could speak, Giotto intervened.

"I know what you're thinking Daemon, but we needed her consent. But, we need to talk this out to the others, tomorrow. It is late and you know the others wouldn't like it." Daemon just shrugged and nodded.

"Then see you tomorrow." And he left the room. Giotto could only sigh.

* * *

 **a/n: hope you like it! the song is actually 'extraordinary' by lucy hale. anyways, read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: the next chapter everyone! i hope you like it! thank you for all those who reviewed, fav'd and alerted this fic! thank you very much! hope you like this chapter!**

 **disclaimer: i do not own khr.**

 **warning: ooc-ness? fem!tsuna.**

Vongola enterprises chapter 2

* * *

She wondered if she had ever done something wrong. She had recalled the things she had done the past few weeks, but she couldn't seem to notice anything wrong she had done. But, now she was and is going there, accompanied by chrome, whom she had passed by a while ago with an older man who had introduced himself as Daemon Spade and thus is Chrome's father. She then gulped.

 _She blinked and blinked, feeling irritated from the sun that had been blinding her, peeking from her curtains._

 _"Tsu-chan, wake up!" She blinked. Was she really hearing this?_

 _"Tsu-chan!" Yes, she could perfectly hear it._

 _"Mou~! Tsu-chan! Wake up!" She was startled that it made her fell down her bed. Did her mother really called her? She then heard footsteps nearing, and was surprised when she saw her mother in front of the door, looking at her worriedly, making sure she has no injuries._

 _"Are you okay?" She asked as she helped her up. Tsuna grinned sheepishly and nodded, not wanting to further worry her mother. Her mother then smiled, happy to know that._

 _"Then, fix up already alright? I'll be waiting downstairs. But, you need to come down faster or the food will be cold."_

 _"Hai!" Satisfied, she left._

 _Tsuna then continued to blink, as she pinched herself. She yelped in pain. Her eyes widened, as tears suddenly blurred her vision. So, it was real! Her mother came here a few minutes ago and that she had not left. She hastily wiped her tears away and fixed her bed before going to the bathroom to fix herself up._

 _Reaching down the stairs, she could smell the aroma if the food her mother had made. Smiling, she went in and saw her mother humming as she placed their plates. She looked to see her daughter standing there._

 _"Ara? Tsu-chan, don't just stand there, come here." She said with her as she complied. Nana sat beside her._

 _She looked at the food in front of her and she couldn't help but smile. It was their favorite dishes placed there. She was getting teary, but she wouldn't want to show that to her mother. Slowly, she grabbed on to a spoon and took a spoonful in her mouth, slowly eating the food, savoring it. She really missed this. Them, having breakfast together, since it came only rarely nowadays. Nana then looked at her daughter, as she slowly ate her food._

 _"Tsu-chan? Is something wrong?" She asked, worry evident on her voice but she shook her head._

 _Swallowing the food, she looked at her mother._

 _"No, nothing's wrong. Thank you mom." And they ate their meal silently._

 _She was humming today, as her morning started out great. Aside from the breakfast they shared his morning, there was also no school today as it was a weekend. She grinned making her way towards the building. She wasn't working on the flower shop today since Luce called them informing she may not come back as expected, and Tsuna reassuring her it was fine._

 _Now, she was strolling around for a bit, before she was to head off to work. Her shift wouldn't start for about another hour or so._

 _She then came to a small park, filled with people around. She couldn't help the sad smile as she recalled her memories. She was about to leave when she heard someone call out to her._

 _"Tsuna-san?" She blinked and was surprised to see her._

 _"Ara, Haru-chan!" They immediately hugged. "It's been a while." Tsuna continued. Haru just nodded._

 _"Yeah. I had been quite busy these past few weeks so i had little time to go out. What brings you here?" Tsuna smiled._

 _"Just wanted to breathe the fresh air." And Haru just nodded. Suddenly, feeling a tug, Haru blinked._

 _"Oh yeah, meet Kenshin, my uncle's son. Kenshin, meet Tsuna-san, my friend." The child looked at him for a moment before smiling at her._

 _"Nice to meet you nee-san." She nodded._

 _"Nice to meet you too, Kenshin-kun. Anyways, i still have time left before my work starts, so you want to hang out?" Haru immediately nodded and Kenshin followed suit. Suddenly, they went to the nearest cake shop, it was also the cake shop they usually hang out with, and it made the girls happier._

 _"It seems everyone is here already?" He said as he looked at everyone present in the room. Nodding, he took a deep sigh and looked at them. "Okay. Everyone, we will now start the meeting. Daemon, if you please?" Giotto said as he looked at him. He smirked. "Certainly."_

 _"Bye! See you later!" With a wave pf goodbye, they each left. Tsuna, after seeing them leave, sighed out loudly and made her way towards the company. But, she was then having this feeling, like something is about to happen, like what he had felt yesterday, only much stronger. Suddenly, her thoughts about all the things that had happened these past few days. Did she do something? She shrugged it off, as she made her way. Wouldn't want to be late for work. But, the dreadful feeling was still there._

 _She had now entered the building, seeing as her shift was about to come. Suddenly, she spotted a young lady standing idly at door from which Tsuna was about to go into. Suddenly, as if feeling that she was coming, she finally saw the young lady look at her, and recognize her as the young girl from yesterday._

" _Chrome-san, fancy to see you here. Um, not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" she asked. The young lady smiled._

" _Um, you see…" suddenly, she felt another presence near them and when she turned around, she indeed saw someone. An older man, she presumed, but where had she seen him? She was cut off from her thoughts when the guy chuckled, making her blush a bit, as to not that she was not paying attention. The man merely looked at her in amusement, chuckling on the reaction he was getting from the young brunette._

" _Um…" suddenly, Daemon took a deep breathe._

" _I take it that you are Miss Tsunayuki Sawada?" she blinked a bit, as she heard him say her name. Suddenly, the dreaded feeling she had last night was coming back again._

" _Miss?" she blinked once more and reprimanded herself inwardly of what seemed to be embarrassing herself further. Suddenly, she remembered the man ask a question and she merely nodded, not trusting her voice for the meantime. The man merely smirked at her, and she felt a cold ran through her spine._

" _Ah, thank you for comforting my daughter last night. My name is Daemon Spade. A pleasure to meet you, miss Sawada." He smirked once again as he look at her. "And what a great performance you had there."_

 _Her eyes widened at that. Of course, why didn't she think of it sooner? Chrome was obviously the daughter of one of the guardians otherwise known as the owners of the said company and its branches. She mentally face palmed at that. She was so screwed._

 _Seemingly knowing what she was thinking, he suddenly chuckled resulting for her to snap her head towards his direction as he looked plainly at her, before his eyes landed to his daughter._

" _I see you are now in better terms of your feeling, I suppose?" Chrome nodded, as she blushed knowing of the night that had transpired. After the encounter she had with the brunette, she had suddenly bumped into her father, who was also going home for the day. He told her he knew all about it and that he assured her it was nothing that she had thought of. She visibly sighed in relief because of it. all she knew was that maybe her father would get angry at her for it, but she was wrong._

 _Another cough and their attentions zeroed back to the person in hand._

" _Ah, yes. Miss Sawada, can you come with me? We need something to talk about." Her eyes widened a bit at this and suddenly she thought of escaping. Hearing the eerie chuckle from the man once again, she turned around._

" _Oh, don't go away, miss. After all, you wouldn't want anything to happen to you, do you?" she suddenly gulped at the threat in his words. He knew he wqould resort to anything even brute force if he has to. Biting her lips, she had no other choice but to comply. Nodding, the three made their way towards the elevator, going to the highest floor. She saw Chrome muttering the word 'sorry' and she assured her it was fine. 'I hope.' But she didn't voice it out loud fearing of what would happen to her._

She sighed as she eyed the doors in front of her. She knew that the person(s) inside are all of high status in this company and being in their presence made her gulp.

"Oh, no need to worry. They won't bite." That made her all the more nervous. Chrome gave her a reassuring pat and she took a deep breath. Well, it's now or never.

* * *

 **~*~*~ line break ~*~*~**

* * *

Nana sighed as she sat on the couch on their living room. This was only one of the days where she could stay at home, and do something for her daughter. Having two jobs at the same time is really tiring, especially since their debts were still there. She couldn't help but sigh. She then looked at the picture on the wall. Their small family of three, only them. She clearly looked at the picture, specifically to the person on the right.

Iemitsu.

He had not been in contact with them since a few months ago. Sure, the company was sending her his pay but she couldn't help but touch it. Those stacks that she was given, were placed on the drawer and had been there ever since. She would occasionally use them to pay the debt but that didn't mean that she'd use it all. It was her husband's but she couldn't fathom to use all of them since knowing the current whereabouts were still missing.

She could only close her eyes, as fatigue from a few hours ago came.

'Oh well. At least I made time for my Tsu-chan.' and darkness consumed her.

* * *

 **~*~*~ line break ~*~*~**

* * *

"-na! Tsuna!" she blinked a lot until she sees the hand frantically waved in front of her. Seeing there was a worried Maria.

"Ah, Maria-san, what's wrong?" she asked. Maria looked at her, one of concern.

"Are you feeling alright? Because you look a little paler than usual." She said. Tsuna laughed nervously, as she gathered her cleaning materials to follow her.

"Well, I's nothing really, Maria-san. Do not worry." She gave her a reassuring smile. Maria knew she couldn't do anything else about it, and she didn't want to push the younger lady to tell her what had been bothering her since a few minutes ago.

Tsuna sighed and was relieved that Maria hadn't pushed further than that. She really didn't want to relive what had happened a while ago.

 _Opening the doors, she could now see a once empty meeting room to be occupied by six people, who after seeing the door open, had immediately silenced. Daemon came in, greeting everyone and went to seat next to a younger man, who had one eyed close. As he sat down, the one in the middle, then coughed at them._

" _Now, everyone settle down now, as we are about to start the meeting. And it seems to me Daemon brought to us a guest, I presume?" Daemon merely nodded at him and smirked at her._

" _Now, bambina, no need to stand there and come sit with us." She looked at them and gulped seeing as everyone's attention suddenly went to her. Slowly, she went to the nearest seat just a few seats away from them._

" _Now, everyone. We called you here today for some shocking revelation. Daemon, if you may?" Daemon immediately stood up and brought out a cd as he slowly looked at them. Seeing Tsuna, he couldn't help but smirk at her before he looked at everyone once again._

" _As you can see, while I had been wandering around the halls," a snort was heard but he ignored it. "I had somehow stumbled into something that had immediately caught my attention." His eyes zeroed into Tsuna that everyone in the room immediately looked at her. She immediately wanted to feel small so that she could hide herself from those eyes that were looking straight at her now. Suddenly, Daemon coughed, gaining back their attentions._

 _They all followed his movements as he grabbed the cd and placed it into the waiting player. Suddenly, the big television opened and had showed them a footage._

" _You got interested at the tape in the surveillance room?" one of them had asked. To them, it was somewhat just a scene caught in the camera. But to Tsuna, it was not. Merely looking at it, made her heart beat faster as she paled. She knew that. She was there. And looking at the smug look Daemon has, she knew she was doomed._

She sighed deeply as she grabbed her bag and immediately leaving the building, not wishing to meet any one there as she hurriedly went home. it was quite dark now when she came home, and silence once greeted her. Opening the lights in the kitchen, she saw a covered plate filled with her dinner and a small note beside it.

 _Tsu-chan,_

 _It seems that I might not be having dinner with you today. I am really sorry about it. I cooked up dinner before I left so feel free to eat it. I'll make it up to you somehow._

 _Love,_

 _Mama_

She crumpled the paper and threw it into the nearest trashbin as she quietly grabbed her dinner and eating it, not after she prayed. Dinner was silent as always, and she somehow got used to it by now. As she took a spoonful, she couldn't help but miss her mother's cooking. The next thing she knew, she was crying silently as she ate the food her mother made for her.

 _After the whole thing was played, everyone was silent. Various comments came from each one of them and somehow, Tsuna was not paying attention to any of it. she was clearly in her own thoughts, fighting back all the commotions happening inside her head._

 _As she herself was battling with herself, Lampo, one of them had looked at Daemon._

" _so you man that your wandering around had brought you to this and so meeting this talent that is her?" he then pointed at the young lady who was further away from them, and the others recently acknowledged the other presence that had been very silent since the whole ordeal._

" _Yes. I see you get the whole point. Now, Giotto, as I have told you, this is the girl whom had caught my interest, and I know even every one of you are as well."_

 _No one had denied of it, since they were all caught up to the passion she had in singing the song, no doubt had been composed by none other than her. They were intrigued as well as interested for this young talent even though she was found by none other than Daemon Spade._

" _Miss, what do you say then? Miss?" silence._

" _It seems to me that she was caught up in her own thoughts." Asari said as he looked at the young girl._

"T _ch."_

" _Miss Sawada?" that snapped her back from her musing._

" _Huh?" oh, she really wanted to slap herself for being inattentive. It was really embarrassing._

" _Y-Yes, sir?" she asked. Giotto just chuckled a bit._

" _I asked if you would consider being a singer. You do have such a wonderful voice." She blushed at this since she wasn't used to being complimented._

" _I…uh…" she stuttered out._

" _No."_

" _No?" She bit her lip. The other man there sighed as he looked straight at her._

" _If you're worried about your job, we could always fire you." Her eyes widened as she looked on her knees. She didn't know what to do since everything was happening all too fast. They were thinking of firing her and she didn't want that. Her pay might not be that much but it can at least help in her mother's already too large load. She had to do something._

" _Um…"_

" _Yes?"_

 _Seeing eyes on her, she almost looked down once again. She then took up a deep breath before she looked at all of them once again._

" _Can I have time to think of it?" she asked._

" _Can't you just make up your mind now?" she squeaked as she looked into fiery eyes looking at her. She heard him being reprimanded by who seemed to be their leader. She knew, but she really couldn't answer right away. Her thoughts were all jumbled up as well and her inner conflict has yet to be done._

" _Alright." She was shocked as she looked up. She was met by kind azure eyes._

" _We'll be giving you a week to consider. Is that enough time?" his voice was kind, and she noted that it held sincerity. She could only nod at him._

" _Great. Now, this meeting is adjourned." After he said that, she immediately bolted out of the room, and immediately to the locker room, where she saw that |Maria wasn't still there. She opted to wait for her so she sat down on the bench available and zoned out._

She sighed as she entered her room. After washing up, she immediately flopped into her bed as she recalled her hectic day today.

'A week, huh?' she thought. Suddenly, her eyes felt heavy.

* * *

 **Somewhere…**

Everyone there had been silent, no one uttering even a word. Tension was in the air, as they looked at each and every one of them. The lady in the end of the table side as she took her cup of tea and drank it.

"So, how did it all go?" she asked.

"It all went well. It ran smoothly but are you sure you need to leave today?" one of them asked. She nodded, sadly smiling at each and every one of them.

"I wish I could stay longer but if I would then she'd be sadden. And, you could always visit the shop." Agreements filled the air, as the tension had begun to slowly disappear. The lady with a small flower tattoo located below her left eye just smiled at them, as she watches them interact with one another. Seeing the time, she stood up and gave one last smile.

"I need to go. Tsuna-chan would miss me." She said as she left the room. Their meeting was over a few minutes ago already. The remaining occupants just smiled at their leader. She may not know it, but they too miss the young adult.

"Speaking of which, how is she now?"

The question was left unanswered.

* * *

 **a/n: well, that's all for this chapter! i hope you like it! read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry for the long wait everyone! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **disclaimer:i do not own khr.**

* * *

She sighed as she attended to the flowers. Yesterday had been a very hectic day fro her and for all she knew she had already been fired already. She frowned. Now, now how could she help her mother with the debt?

"Is there something wrong Tsuna-chan?" She looked to see Luce looking at her, worry evident in her eyes. She shook her head, and smiled at her.

"No. Nothing is wrong, Luce-san. Just had a hectic day yesterday." She knew not to question further seeing as it was all stated in her face. Luce could only smile at her understandingly and she just appreciated it.

 **Kring...**

"Ah, welcome. May i help you?" She heard a chuckle, who obviously came from a man, before she looked, shocked beyond belief.

Standing in front of her was a man, somewhat a year or two older than her and standing beside her was a lady familiar to her.

"Chrome-san?" She asked and the said lady turned her head towards her, a nod.

"Ah, Sawada-san." She smiled a bit. A chuckle was heard once again towards the man with her.

"So, she was the one whom had helped you?" A blush was present as her companion had said it, before she nodded.

"Hai, oni-sama." Tsuna, who was hearing the exchange had been shocked. So this handsome man had been chrome's brother? Her eyes then met red and blue, in which she blinked. So, his brother was wearing contacts or had been born with hetero chromatic eyes? But, her question was left unanswered.

"Ah, forgive my rudeness. I am Mukuro Rukudo-Spade. Chrome's older brother." He smirked at her as he held into her hand. "A pleasure to meet the person who helped my dear sister." He finished with a kiss of the back of her hand, in which Tsuna blushed, hard. Who wouldn't when a man suddenly came in a shop, introduced himself and kissed her hand. And on top of that, he was handsome! She blushed more from her thoughts. As if knowing what she was thinking, he immediately chuckled, making her snap back from la la land.

"A-Anyways, what are you doing here, Chrome-san? Mukuro-san?" She asked, looking at the siblings. Chrome fiddled with her fingers while Mukuro just chuckled. Suddenly, out of nowhere, an older woman came in.

"Ara, Tsuna-chan, who are these people? Your friends?" She asked as she gave the siblings a smile, to which they had understood perfectly, with Tsuna completely oblivious with the exchange. Luce then went to them and ushered them to sit down on the empty couch there, and they sat thankful.

"So..." Tsuna said as she looked at them once again. "Anyways, you haven't answered my question a while ago." She asked and Chrome fidgeted once again. Mukuro chuckled and looked at her.

"We just wanted to see you. Ain't that a good excuse, Tsunayuki-chan? If you don't mind the calling." Tsuna then blushed once again, while a small smile appeared on her face.

"No, not at all. I don't mind, Mukuro-san. But i do feel that that wasn't the only reason you came here? May i ask what?" She stated clearly looking at them in confusion.

 **~*~*~ line ~*~*~**

She sighed as she stretched up high, while she walked along the road. Suddenly, she blinked when she appeared at the entrance of the Vongola building. She laughed softly before turning away, a sad smile appearing on her face.

'Now that i think about it, i did get fired yesterday. Now, what do i do? Go home? But it's still too early.' She thought. She was then pulled out from her thoughts when she heard laughter everywhere and realized she was already in the park. She shrugged as she sat on one of the benches she saw empty. She closed her eyes for a bit, savoring the stillness and the soft wind that had passed by. She then started humming, still eyes closed, not really minding her surroundings.

 _Found myself today_

 _Oh I found myself and ran away_

 _Something pulled me back_

 _The voice of reason I forgot I had_

 _All I know is you're not here to say_

 _What you always used to say_

 _But it's written in the sky tonight_

She remembered those taunts they gave her always, and how she never responded to what they wanted her to do. She stayed strong, even if she'd live another day somewhat broken. Even though she appears to be a very fragile girl, she has a very strong belief.

 _So I won't give up_

 _No I won't break down_

 _Sooner than it seems life turns around_

 _And I will be strong_

 _Even if it all goes wrong_

 _When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

 _Someone's watching over me_

She was never going to submit to them. Never. She'd always stay silent, taking everything they gave to her, the emotional trauma to the physical abuses they do to her. She accepted them wholeheartedly. She always thinks that someone was there, even not seen, was looking out to her, and she smiled at that.

 _Seen that ray of light_

 _And it's shining on my destiny_

 _Shining all the time_

 _And I wont be afraid_

 _To follow everywhere it's taking me_

 _All I know is yesterday is gone_

 _And right now I belong_

 _To this moment to my dreams_

She could still remember the first person who ever thought of defending her. It was at her peak of childhood, where it had all started, when she was first to taste every bitter thing in life that they throw at her. He was the first person to ever stand up to her, followed by the two girls who came to her afterwards. Though she might not see them more today, she still kept in touch with them.

 _So I won't give up_

 _No I won't break down_

 _Sooner than it seems life turns around_

 _And I will be strong_

 _Even if it all goes wrong_

 _When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

 _Someone's watching over me_

She continued to sing, unbeknownst to her, a crowd gathered near her, hearing her sing. In the far off from the crowd, a tall lean man stood there, looking at her and the crowd that was recording her sing. He just stood there, hearing the wonderful song the young girl was singing, a small smile played on his lips. He could feel the emotions she placed as she sang the song and he knew the other who were there hearing it was as well. Seeing that she had finished the song and the continuous applause bombarded to her, he left.

 _It doesn't matter what people say_

 _And it doesn't matter how long it takes_

 _Believe in yourself and you'll fly high_

 _And it only matters how true you are_

 _Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

 _So I won't give up_

 _No I won't break down_

 _Sooner than it seems life turns around_

 _And I will be strong_

 _Even if it all goes wrong_

 _When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

 _That I won't give up_

 _No I won't break down_

 _Sooner than it seems life turns around_

 _And I will be strong_

 _Even when it all goes wrong_

 _When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

 _That someone's watching over_

 _Someone's watching over_

 _Someone's watching over me_

'Even in my darkest times, i know someone will still be there, looking out to me. Even though i can't see him, i know he's there, looking at me, and i am grateful.'

 _Someone's watching over me..._

A lone tear escaped her eyes before opening them. Suddenly, she heard applause and cheers all around her, and she was surprised, before a small smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you." She said as a young girl came towards her.

"Older sister, you're voice is very beautiful." She said as she gave a small flower towards Tsuna.

"Thank you very much." She said a she patted the young girl's head, whereas the young girl giggled at her.

 **-~*~*~line~*~*~-**

"I'm home." She said as she was greeted by silence once again. She could only sigh. Going to the living room, she grabbed the remote and opened the television.

It showed a channel she really liked as a kid, a story of a young girl who even in her times of need, she didn't give up. She looked up to her, and wanted to be like her, a courageous woman. Suddenly, her thoughts came back to the job she lost yesterday and the offer they had given to her.

Her thoughts jumbled up as she thought about it. Losing the job, she had lost a part of money that she could help for her mother, and this saddened her.

She then remembered Chrome and Mukuro who came to the flower shop. What were they doing there anyway? They didn't even buy any flowers there, so why were they? She thought long and hard but never came up with an answer. It seems that they just came there to see business. She then gulped. So, were they told to go and persuade her to accept the offer? She then shook her head. Maybe. But, she didn't know if she's right about it.

Suddenly, she heard the door opening and her mom came to view.

"Mom, welcome home." She said as she sees her mother.

"Yes, honey, i'm home. Have you gotten yourself dinner?" She asked, though sounding tired which didn't go unnoticed by Tsuna.

"No, mom. But, i could cook a simple dish. You could stay here and relax for a bit." She said as she stood up and ushered her mother to the sofa, which she was grateful for, before she went to the kitchen to whip them up some dinner.

 **-~*~*~line~*~*~-**

The days of the week was passing by surprisingly fast and now, she had a day to think all about it before the aforementioned day. She sighed. If you ask her now what her answer be, she wouldn't be too sure. Suddenly, she heard someone shout he name and was happy to see Haru with Kenshin once again.

"Tsuna-nee!" She heard Kenshin shout towards her before he frowned.

"Is something wrong, Kenshin?" Tsuna asked. He shook his head before looking at her.

"But, is nee-san okay?" This made her blink a lot, quite shocked that Kenshin could see through. She just have her a small smile before she patted the space beside her.

"Anyways, Tsuna-chan, can you take care of Kenshin for a moment? I had some business to do... Please?" Tsuna thought about it and shrugged.

"Of course, Haru-chan. I has nothing to do for the moment as it is." She said and Haru thanked her again before leaving Kenshin and Tsuna. Suddenly, silence was there between them before Tsuna looked at Kenshin, who was at the moment looking at his lap.

"So, Kenshin-kun, where do you want to go or do?" Kenshin thought for a moment before looking at Tsuna.

 **-~*~*~line~*~*~-**

Strolling around the park, going to the cafe nearby to eat, going to the arcades, and even going to the library for a bit to read. All of this were done by the both of them. Happy smiles placed in each of their faces as they went to Tsuna's house, where they planned for Haru to pick Kenshin up.

Reaching inside the house, Kenshin looked around, really happy to be inside his nee-chan's house.

"Wow, nee-chan, a nice place you got here." He said with childish curiosity. Tsuna just giggled and went directly to the kitchen, preparing some refreshments and snacks. As she placed them in the table beside them, she sat next to him. Seeing the food, Kenshin smiled at her and dug in.

"So, nee-chan, what is bothering you?" She blinked once again as she sees Kenshin looking at her in concern. Apparently, she haven't noticed that she began frowning.

"Ah, how do i say this... It's just something that i wouldn't want you to be a part of okay?" She said but he shook his head.

"No. I know something is wrong. What is it nee-chan?" She sighed, she knew she couldn't win against him. To avoid seeing too much of her distress, she opted to look outside, where the sun was slowly setting.

"As you can see, my family had been having a very huge debt to pay, and well because of that, i had been going to part time jobs, two exactly." Feeling that he was intently listening, she continued. "And, a few days ago, after helping someone, i had been given a choice, an offer to be exact."

"An offer?" He asked and she just chuckled.

"Yeah, when i was comforting this girl, i began to do something i had never done in front of ohers before, i sang. I sang a song to help her cheer up, and she did." She had a happy face when she said that, before turning to a sad one. "But... Then, i was given an offer, as someone saw us and had presented even a video about it, they told me i had the talent. I was give. A choice to be an artist, or to continue being a janitor."

"They fired me from my job and gave me a week to think all about it, and today would be the last day before i give them my answer."

"Then, why don't you agree nee-chan? It is a great offer?" Tsuna chuckled at this and hugged the boy, the boy hugging her back.

"Well, Kenshin-kun, it's really not that easy, you see. Though it is a great opportunity, a privilege to be given a contract out of the blue, but then i lack the confidence most artists have." She then wiped away her tears. "Since i was young, my parents would praise me for having a beautiful talent, and i was so happy. But, this talent, though it was a blessing to me, it also gave me something i rather not talk about. It was painful, and i didn't want that." She said.

"Sorry, it seems i was pouring out to you all that i had contained for a long time. I just... Thought it was a nice time to let it out already, i guess. Sorry, ne?" Kenshin shook his head, looking at Tsuna with that of admiration.

"No, no need to be like that nee-chan. It's not your fault. But, nee-chan, think about it. You love to sing right, nee-chan?" She ust smiled and nodded her head and Kenshin smiled at that.

"Then, you got your answer nee-chan! You wanted to sing, right?"

 **-~*~*~line~*~*~-**

"See you again, nee-chan!" Kenshin yelled as he and Haru were exiting the Sawada residence. Tsuna waved them goodbye before getting inside. Washing away the dishes, she then thought of the things they had discussed a while ago and a small smile appeared on her face.

Fixing up her bed, she lay down, thinking of what would await her in the morning. Her eyes slowly closed, into a dreamless slumber.

The next day...

She sighed as she stood up in front of the big building. This was it. She closed her eyes before opening them again, eyes turning orange for a bit before turning back into its original color, brown.

 _'This is it. No backing down now.'_

And she entered the building.

* * *

 **A/N: i hope you like this chapter! Thank you once again for the reviews, favorites and alerts, guys! Thank you very much! Until next time. oh, and the song used was "someone's watching over me" by hillary duff.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey guys! I'm baaaacccckkkk! Sorry for this very, very, very, late update and it's also short as well. Hehe. But, I do hope you guys understand. The next chapters, I guess, will be a bit fast paced so I hope you guys would understand. It would not be too much but still… oh, and she'll be meeting the others just a bit, so… enjoy!**

* * *

 **Vongola enterprises chapter 4**

Entering the building not as a janitor was a huge change and a huge realization set in. she could feel herself feel faint, legs slowly giving in.

But, then, as if hit by lightning, she slowly turned and was about to walk out when suddenly she heard a voice.

"Ah, Sawada-san!" she internally cringed before turning around to see Chrome there and her brother, Mukuro. She suddenly blushed.

"Ah hello, Chrome-san, Mukuro-san." She said as she bowed at them. She then heard a chuckle and looked up to see Mukuro with a smirk.

"It's good to see you too Tsunayuki-chan. Though you don't need to bow. We were about to fetch you as well. You saved us some time." She merely blinked, as she looked at them.

"You were about to look for me?" she squeaked.

"Yes. Father Thought you might run away from this so since we had already met you, might as well be." He said.

"W-we were about to go to the flower shop you were working at." She continued.

Hearing this, Tsuna started to freak out inside, about to rip off her hair and is running around in circle.

' _hhhhhhiiiiiieeeee!_ ' she kept on screaming.

She took a shaky breathe and smiled (a bit shakily) at them.

"Y-you didn't need to. I would come after all." They merely nodded and guided her to come, which she reluctantly followed. She did come here after all to tell them her answer, right? With a deep sigh, the doors of the elevators closed.

* * *

She sat there, fiddling with her fingers. She thought of all the things she'd been thinking these past week. And until now, one question still remained.

What will mom say about this?

These past few days had been a blur and there was not a time she had thought of telling this all to her but every time was either she studied, her mom would sleep immediately because of tiredness, and so many other things. She hadn't had the time to tell it.

"Da… Sa… san." She blinked to see purple eyes looking at her worriedly.

"Ah, Chrome-san, w-what is it?" Chrome looked at her.

"Are you alright? I kept on calling out to you several time but you didn't even budge." Tsuna apologized to her and told her she was fine.

"Ah, father asked us to go now." She gulped and could only nod as she let herself be guided to one of the conference rooms there. Then as they both walked in silence, Tsuna decided to ask something.

"Chrome-san, this place we're going… is not full of people, right?" Chrome looked at her and merely nodded, making her gulp once again. Her intuition, a feeling she's got, was getting haywire.

"We're here. Are you ready Sawada-san?" she merely looked at the closed there, feeling nervous once again. As they stand in front of the large doors, she stayed rooted.

No, she couldn't do it.

* * *

Giotto and the others just sat there, looking among each other.

"Do you think she'll come?" Lampo asked, looking at them, yawning. Asari looked at him.

"I bet she'll come. A bit late but might come. I bet she's standing behind this door now with Chrome-chan, right Daemon? Giotto?"

As soon as he said that, there was a knock on the door before the doors opened revealing Chrome and Tsuna.

"Ah, Father, uncles, good morning." Chrome said as she entered the room.

"Ah, Chrome, where is your brother?" Daemon asked. She fidgeted.

"Ah, he said he has some business to do." Daemon merely chuckled looking at Alaude.

"It seems he has heard about him coming." Aluade merely nodded.

"Anyways, where is- ah, Sawada-san, please come in." Giotto said, smiling.

Upon hearing his voice, Tsuna, slowly and shakily went inside, just beside Chrome, bowing.

"G-Good morning." She said, good thing her bangs were long that it hid her eyes.

"Well…" he then cleared her throat. "What will your answer be?" all of them looked at her, she gulped.

Slowly, thinking once again about the things she thought off, she took a deep breath, and filled with determination.

"I…"

* * *

She took a shaky sigh as she sat there, feeling exhausted. The meeting ended a while ago and now she was sitting on the Janitor's locker room, waiting for Maria.

Maria had been the one defending her since the time she came and worked here. She would support her and not mock her for failing at something, and even helped her once in a while. She just wanted some company and someone to talk to. Hopefully, she wouldn't mind.

"… _will. I accept." She said, determination lacing her voice. They couldn't see her eyes directly but Chrome did and she gasped, albeit a little softly._

' _Just like that time. She does have beautiful eyes.' She thought mentally._

 _Giotto, smiled, nodding as he looked at each and every one of his friends there._

" _Then, come here and just sign this document and the contract would be done." Slowly, she took a step forward, not looking at the gazes that kept locked on her as she passed by. Reaching towards Giotto, who smiled encouragingly at her, she took the pen, scanned the contents even if she hadn't read it, and signed her name at the end._

 _That's it._

 _She had sealed herself._

 _No backing out._

 _She gulped._

 _She then looked up to see Giotto reaching out a hand._

" _Welcome to Vongola Enterprises, Tsunayuki Sawada."_

 _And it was sealed with the handshake._

" _Thank you, sir."_

Creek…

"Ah, Tsuna! You're here! I was told you were fired but why?" she asked as she sat near me.

"Long story, Maria-nee. But, what I can tell you now is that after I was fired, they gave me time to think."

"Think about what?" she asked, a bit curious.

"About my career of being a singer."

* * *

Ring… ring…

Giotto went to his office after the signing was finished. A smiled grazed his lips as he thought of the young girl a while ago.

"Tsunayuki, eh?" he murmured. Seeing the girl in person, made him thought of the possible things ahead her career. She has wonderful talent but he frowned when he can see that she lacks something.

 **Self-confidence.**

And he might just know who to call for.

Ring… ring…

After a few more rings, he heard a click and a man's voice at the end.

"Yes, Giotto, what do you need?" Giotto sighed as he heard a bit of annoyance on the other's part.

"Sorry to bother you but can you come here, tomorrow, I guess? I would really like you to meet someone. She's just a beginner but I assure you, she can achieve great heights with a push."

The other line went silent.

"So you want me to train this 'young talent' then?"

"Yes. I'd like you to be her manager. Would that be alright with you?"

"Fine. Tomorrow at 9. Tell her that." And the line had been dropped.

Giotto then placed his phone at the top of his desk, rubbing his forehead a bit. Well, that's that.

* * *

 **A/N: I am really sorry to cut out this short after a long time not posting something. Do hope you understand that I have other things I had to do as well. I merely write on my free time sometimes.**

Preview for next chapter:

" _I don't get why we have to go to the studios this early. I mean, we could come here in the afternoon."_

" _Maa, maa, no need to be that grumpy. I bet it's important that they needed us."_

 _._

" _T-Take-kun?" he blinked, hearing the familiar nickname. He glanced around and saw her. His eyes widened as he went to her._

" _Tsu! It's been so long. How have you been?" he said, smiling widely. Tsuna couldn't help but smile as well._

" _Um, you guys know each other?" Asari asked, looking at his son and the Tsuna. Takeshi wrapped his arms around her._

" _Of course! She's my childhood friend!"_

 _._

" _Welcome, Tsunayuki. I will be your manager from now on. I do hope we get along." She couldn't help the shiver that ran through her spine. She gulped seeing the man in front of her smirk. She does hope she could go through all this._

* * *

 **Oh, and I might post this story as well… do hope to hear your thoughts about it as well!**

Best friend

Summary: do you know why you can't fall in love with your best friend? Because you cannot turn towards her for she's the reason you're hurt.

it was raining hard in the streets of Tokyo, and yet, a young man was seen walking with his hood in place as he wander around whilst you can see people running for a place to shelter themselves from the rain.

A sigh.

It was the only thing that you could have heard from him. Slowly, he stopped, as his eyes landed on the dark sky, as it poured down more rain. Suddenly, he looked back on the streets where he saw the old street court. A small smile appeared on his face as he recalled his childhood there.

Those good and bad times. He could faintly remember them. And yet, one had stood out the most. That one thing that had been his happiness, his companion, his friend, but now, all he could remember is the hurt he is feeling right now.

"Tch." He loosely ruffled his hair, a scowl replacing his smile, as annoyance build in him.

How and why did he love her anyways? He always remembered her being a friend. Nothing more.

And yet…

 **That's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you very much for reading this far. Please read and review everyone!**


End file.
